CRYBABY
by Woozii
Summary: Para dormir o llorar, es mejor el ruido ambiental y el olor del detergente alrededor.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **NA:** No revisé esto. Seguramente algún día lo haga. Seguramente, también, suba algo más.

* * *

 **C.R.Y.B.A.B.Y**

"I wanna be your vacuum cleaner  
Breathing in your dust"

-Arctic Monkeys.

* * *

Los pasillos se encuentran oscuros y es que, supuestamente, las luces del techo deberían mantenerse encendidas desde las siete de la tarde hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente pero con la falta de cuidado que se encuentra en ese dormitorio siendo el edificio más antiguo de la universidad, donde incluso se rumorea del fantasma de un chico que sufrió un derrame cerebral en las duchas del tercer piso, no debería sorprenderle que la mayoría de las ampolletas se encuentren quemadas y otras parpadeando, por lo tanto el pasillo si lo mira desde el inicio se ve como un túnel oscuro con ciertas zonas alumbradas y el resto un juego de sombras que engañan a su mente haciéndole pensar en asesinos.

No es que tuviera miedo.

Son las dos de la madrugada, mitad de diciembre y queda una semana para que comiencen las vacaciones por las fiestas.

No puede decir que se encuentra emocionado de volver a casa. Es el primer año que pasara con su abuela en el hospital y todavía no está seguro cómo digerir la noticia. El sólo pensamiento de tener que llevarle flores para sacar las que se encuentran marchitas en la mesa junto a la cama llena de cables, le da nauseas y tener que soportar el ver a la persona que le crio con todo el cariño del mundo amarrada en una sola posición dándole sonrisas reconfortantes intentando fingir que se encuentra bien es peor.

Es un pensamiento solitario.

Arreglándose el cuello de la sudadera se removió con un escalofrío cuando el frío se coló por debajo de su piel, entre su camiseta. El abdomen un momento descubierto con el movimiento.

Sin duda esa es la zona más helada del edificio y seguramente Hinata en ese momento se encuentra roncando en su habitación, convertido en una bola de sabanas y almohadas con la calefacción encendida. Su compañero de habitación es realmente una imagen y varias veces tuvieron peleas respecto a la programación de la temperatura, pero llegaron a un consenso que en el invierno los dos preferían dormir con poca ropa y sudar sobre los colchones. Y aun cuando adora el pensamiento de su cama mullida y cálida, además de que temprano en la mañana tiene entrenamiento matutino para después dar comienzo a la jornada de clases, se mantuvo despierto hasta la hora necesaria para cubrirse lo suficiente, calzarse los zapatos y salir silenciosamente de la habitación hasta el primer piso.

No es que se hubiera despertado, de todos modos.

Nunca duerme.

Ese es el problema del insomnio; tienes demasiado tiempo para ti mismo y antes de que te des cuenta te encuentras mirando el techo oscuro de tu habitación contando las horas que tendrías para descansar si cayeras dormido en ese mismo instante, como si sólo desearlo fuera suficiente, gruñendo y removiéndote porque estás perdiendo preciado tiempo de descanso. En el peor pero mayoría de los casos sigues dando vueltas para caer en un espiral de angustia y ansiedad ligado a la reflexión de todas las decisiones que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida, llenándote de pensamientos ponzoñosos de acuerdo a todas las cosas que pudiste o no haber hecho bien.

A veces, cuando eso ocurre, le gusta poner música.

No sabe muchísimo de música, sólo los clásicos que le ponía su abuela cuando era niño y eso era normalmente todas las bandas tradicionales japonesas con instrumentales más típicos de festivales anuales que del día a día de un hogar y también algunos cantantes pop comerciales americanos que conoció gracias a su adolescencia en el instituto, cuando algún compañero del equipo ponía al máximo el volumen en su móvil para poder hacer los estiramientos.

Recordaba que, Tsukishima siempre criticaba a todos esos cantantes porque lo encontraba falso como una fotografía arreglada, que eso no era realmente música, Yamaguchi en cambio era un gran fanático de Ariana Grande y coreaba todas las canciones cuando llegaba su turno. De vez en cuando él pensaba que Tsukishima sólo decía eso porque no quería arruinar su imagen de desgraciado gruñón que crítica todo lo que se mueve, como si quisiera mantener su sensación de superioridad y le funcionaba porque normalmente Hinata entraba en discusión con él a pesar de que tampoco era gran fanático de los cantantes.

A Hinata sólo le gustaba pelear con Tsukishima y a éste, verlo enfadarse sin razón aparente.

Aún así cuando comenzó con el tema del insomnio, unos meses atrás, y lo conversó con Yamaguchi (por descarte junto a Tsukishima porque no lo decían verbalmente pero eran un pack. Donde estuviera Yamaguchi era muy probable que Tsukishima se encontrara, y viceversa. Seguramente les gustaba odiar al mundo juntos) para ver qué podía hacer porque las ojeras ya eran demasiado grandes para que pasaran desapercibidas, había recibido tantas calificaciones malas que incluso su beca deportiva quizás no pudiera ayudarlo y dos profesores lo habían regañado por dormirse en clase. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Yamaguchi lo escuchó con la atención que ponía a todos los problemas ajenos; como si fueran sus problemas también y sinceramente se preocupaba.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente existía una persona tan sincera en el mundo, pero rápidamente llegó a la conclusión que no le importaba que lo fingiera siempre y cuando siguiera escuchándolo y dándole consejos.

—¿Has intentado tomar pastillas?

—¿Pastillas? ¿Eso no es poco saludable _e_ ilegal?

—No _esa_ clase de pastillas —arguyó con las cejas fruncidas y una arruga entre ellas. Sus pecas se notaban más bajo la lámpara del espacio que tenían para descansar en el campus. Habían logrado apoderarse de una de las mesas redondas con los asientos más cómodos antes que alguien de los cursos más grandes los ocuparan—, sino para dormir. Pastillas para dormir. A veces ayudan.

—¿No necesitas una prescripción médica para conseguir eso?

Otra de las cosas que se dio cuenta, es que normalmente todo lo que le decía a Yamaguchi iba en tono de pregunta.

—Hay tipos y tipos. Ciertos remedios más naturales no necesitan prescripción médica, como la melatonina. Dependiendo de qué tan grave te encuentres y si está relacionado con alguna enfermedad si necesitas la aprobación de un médico para que te las den en la farmacia.

—Ah.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Tienes alguna clase de problema? —Yamaguchi había rodado los ojos y durante un momento creyó que le explotaría la cabeza.

Yamaguchi siempre ponía los ojos en blanco o los rodaba cuando hablaba con él, o había una extraña curva en sus labios que seguramente se trataba de una sonrisa burlona.

De todos modos le caía bien.

Cuando le preguntó lo había pensado unos segundos. La mesa estaba limpia excepto por unas manchas de tinta y algo que parecía ser un mensaje que ya no podía leerse. Unas ecuaciones matemáticas le adornaban cerca y tuvo jaqueca sólo mirándolas.

Tsukishima, junto a Yamaguchi, había estado todo el tiempo mirando el celular con los audífonos descansando en su cuello. Los mechones de su pelo estaban más largos así que le tapaban ligeramente la zona de las cejas y constantemente movía la cabeza para quitarlos de su línea de visión. Seguramente le molestaban los anteojos, además de que pudo notar que estaban muy sucios.

Se preguntó si podía ver realmente.

Tsukishima siempre estaba mirando el móvil pero cuando intentaba curiosear qué hacía siempre lo pillaba viendo vídeos y fotos de gatos en Instagram.

Era muy popular en esa red social y no tenía idea porqué sí sólo subía fotos de comida, música, paisajes, animales, ropa y a veces de sí mismo (Hinata lo odiaba por eso).

—No que yo sepa —respondió con sinceridad y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Le picó el cuello de la nada así que comenzó a rascarse hasta que se dio cuenta que había sacado sangre. Tendría que limarse de nuevo las uñas—. Me siento bien.

—Bueno, esas ojeras no son por sentirte bien exactamente, Kageyama —había rebatido Yamaguchi. Cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza era muy difícil contradecirlo. Seguramente sus argumentos eran tan buenos porque había estado toda una vida teniendo debates y discusiones pasivo-agresivas con Tsukishima, el rey de querer tener la última palabra—. A veces puedes creer que te sientes bien pero realmente no es así. ¿No has intentado ir a ver un especialista?

—¿Un especialista? ¿Estás loco?

—No lo digo de ese modo, pero hay un psicólogo en la universidad y en tu área deportiva. Perfectamente podrías tomar una hora y ver qué tal. Si te gusta, bien y si no, pues no vuelves a ir y ya. Lo único que te costará es tener que esperar y tomar la hora, eso es todo. Quizás te ayude hablar con alguien con más experiencia de tus temas.

—¿Y de qué demonios debería hablarle?

—No lo sé, Kageyama, de cosas. Te preguntan cosas y tú le respondes. ¿No te has sentido desanimado o algo?

—Mi condición es óptima en este momento.

—Eres un caso.

La conversación había quedado ahí durante unos minutos en que los tres se sumaron en silencio. Kageyama tenía clases en una hora más porque el semestre pasado había reprobado una asignatura necesaria para su curso, así que no tuvo más opción que tomarla nuevamente este semestre en otro horario. El horario era malísimo y prácticamente tenía que vivir haciendo hora dentro del campus porque no valía la pena ir al dormitorio y volver. A veces usaba el tiempo para estudiar pero mayoritariamente entrenaba.

—Bueno, otra cosa que puedes hacer… —la voz de Yamaguchi le sorprendió un momento pero seguramente su rostro no lo demostró. Se había pasado la mano por el pelo y estaba despeinado. Pudo notar que ese día no se lo había lavado. Kageyama tampoco, lo haría esa noche—. A veces cuando no puedes dormir piensas demasiado, ¿sabes? Y eso no te hace bien porque sigues y sigues, es horrible. El punto es que para distraerte puedes escuchar música. Incluso te puede hacer sentir mejor.

—¿Música como cuál?

—¡No lo sé, Kageyama! ¡Vaya! Música que te guste.

Tsukishima se había reído, claramente burlándose de él pero se había encontrado demasiado cansado para enojarse por eso y antes de que se diera cuenta los dos se estaban levantando porque tenían que ir a clase.

No volvió a verlos hasta unos días después y sus ojeras ocupaban la mitad de su cara.

Realmente al primero que vio fue a Tsukishima, iba con su propio grupo de alguna de sus clases (más gente que podía soportar su actitud. Hinata sospechaba que se pegaban más a él porque sacaba buenas calificaciones y querían saber sus secretos de estudio) pero se separó para ponerse en la fila y comprar la comida del mediodía.

Por coincidencias de la vida, justo detrás suyo.

Llevaba una camiseta negra, sus jeans rasgados y unas Timberland viejas. Los audífonos en el cuello, como siempre. No se saludaron al inicio porque él se encontraba muy concentrado calculando el precio de la comida y cuánto podía gastar, porque desde que habían ingresado a su abuela los gastos habían aumentado. No lo habían dicho todavía pero sabía que el próximo semestre tendría que comenzar a buscar trabajo para poder apoyar. Como el tema de la beca deportiva no había sido exactamente una realidad hasta que salió de la escuela su abuela había estado ahorrando durante todos esos años para sus estudios.

Ese dinero se encontraba en las cuentas de tenerla internada.

—¿Cómo vas? —dijo de pronto, mirando al tablón de anuncios de la comida. Como se había sorprendido por su voz lo miró sobre su hombro. Para su mala suerte cuando él se quedó atorado en el metro ochenta y uno (casi metro ochenta y dos), Tsukishima alcanzó el metro noventa y uno. Tenía que inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para hacer contacto visual. Seguramente eso le daba satisfacción personal. Sinceramente resultaba demasiado entre el resto de estudiantes y nunca lo perdías en una multitud. Seguramente su rostro mostraba confusión porque después de echarle una ojeada específico—: El insomnio.

—Ah, bueno, normal.

—¿Llevas normal el insomnio? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —se estaba burlando, lo sabía. Tenía esa sonrisa en su cara y alzaba las cejas.

—¿Y para qué me preguntaste tú, de todos modos, si no te importa?

Tsukishima se quedó callado y avanzaron un poco más en la fila.

—¿Pudiste encontrar música que te ayudara?

—No sé escuchar música de mi celular —y no mentía. Jamás lo había usado para eso. Fue la sorpresa cuando Hinata le descargó unas cuantas redes sociales porque le parecía demasiado que no las tuviera. Sinceramente, nunca las ocupaba porque siempre se concentraba en el deporte o hacía otras cosas, pero a veces parecía buena idea tenerlas para saber cómo le iba a quienes alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de equipo años atrás. Lo que más hacía con el móvil era mensajear a su abuela para preguntarle si estaba bien—. Simplemente está ahí —existiendo. Siendo un aparato tecnológico que absorbe la vida de las personas por alguna razón.

Su móvil es demasiado grande para su gusto y no le cabe en el bolsillo del pantalón. Un modelo muy nuevo para lo que él necesitaría pero fue un regalo de, supuestamente, sus padres que se encontraban en algún lugar recóndito del mundo muy lejos y ocupados en sus vidas haciendo dinero como para visitar a su hijo, mandarle un mensaje, una foto o haberlo criado como una familia normal.

Nunca le ha gustado mentir pero cuando vio la caja el día de su cumpleaños número veinte, hace un año atrás, fingió sorpresa y creer lo que le dijo su abuela acerca de que era un regalo de sus padres, que se lo habían mandado.

Sólo había soltado un _'Oh'_ cuando destruyó el papel y vio la marca en la caja, pero después murmuró un—: Tendré que agradecerles.

Le habría gustado agradecerle directamente a su abuela porque había visto el recibo de la compra que estaba a su nombre un día que había entrado a su habitación buscando una de sus pinturas de uñas para ayudarla con su sesión de belleza semanal.

—¿No sabes…? —Tsukishima se veía sorprendido o más que eso, ofendido. Casi como si el invento del móvil hubiera sido cosa suya y le estuviera escupiendo en la cara mencionándole que no lo usaba. Había estirado la mano—Préstamelo.

—¿Qué?

—Préstame tu móvil.

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

—No seas idiota, sólo préstamelo.

A regañadientes lo había hecho. Tuvo que quitarse la mochila del hombro con cuidado para no golpear a nadie cerca suyo, la fila todavía avanzando, buscar dentro del bolsillo por su móvil y se lo tendió. Tsukishima alcanzó a criticar tanto que no tuviera clave y cualquiera pudiera desbloquearlo, como que su fondo de pantalla fuera uno de estos ya guardados en las imágenes con las que vienen. Aún así estuvo unos momentos en silencio tecleando cosas. El brillo de la pantalla reflejándose en el cristal de sus anteojos y comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando la fila estaba tan cerca de desaparecer, haciendo que fuera él el siguiente en comprar.

Tsukishima se lo tendió cuando quedaban dos personas para eso. No entendió qué había hecho hasta que le señaló un icono nuevo en el menú.

—Esa es una aplicación para escuchar música. Es gratis pero cada cierto tiempo tienes que escuchar comerciales pero no creo que tú vayas a pagar por ello —apretó el icono y se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas que no entendía—. Te hice una cuenta. Mira, esta configurada con tu Facebook así que puedes ver lo que están escuchando tus amigos y todo eso. De todos modos, comencé a seguir esta playlist que es una que yo hice, ¿vale? Pero lo importante es que tiene canciones que te ayudarán a dormir o pueden relajarte. Es música de verdad.

Era mucha información.

A penas podía procesar el uso de la aplicación y le estaban diciendo demasiadas cosas pero, si no se equivocaba, Tsukishima le había ayudado en algo. Hizo algo bonito por él.

—¿Eh? Oh, eh- Gracias…. Eh… —tenía un tic, mirando la pantalla.

—Te toca. Tienes que comprar.

Esa misma noche cuando no podía dormir, a la uña de la mañana comenzó a escuchar la playlist que Tsukishima había guardado y se dio cuenta que era bastante buena. No tenía idea qué decían las canciones porque estaban en inglés pero la melodía le gustó.

Tsukishima al parecer tenía playlist para todo.

Aun así cuando la música siguió sin ayudarle, porque no podía dormir de todos modos, solamente dejaba de pensar durante unos minutos, una noche le dio por levantarse y dar una vuelta por el edificio para ver si haciendo alguna clase de actividad podía encontrar una distracción que le llevara al sueño.

Esa primera noche sin darse cuenta llegó a la lavandería; habían lavadoras funcionando y pudo escuchar el zumbido de las máquinas vibrando. Las luces estaban encendidas. El cuarto de la lavandería siempre tenía un olor peculiar a detergente mezclado con una peculiar mezcla que tiene el vapor cuando se plancha la ropa. No estaba tan frío pero le había sorprendido que alguien se encontrara lavando a esa hora y se preguntó si realmente no tenía nada que ponerse que había estado tan desesperado por usarla. Durante un segundo pareció una opción lógica porque a esa hora debía estar vacío.

El cuarto era grande. Las lavadoras eran enormes. Hinata tenía la costumbre de sentarse sobre ellas cruzando las piernas cuando esperaban. Una vez un guardia había pasado y terminó regañándolo al respecto, pero la siguiente vez que fueron volvió a hacerlo. Él, en cambio, prefería sentarse en las bancas que había para poder esperar como el resto de gente normal.

Cuando entró se dio cuenta que si había alguien.

Un chico estirado de forma horizontal en una de las bancas. Tenía una sudadera y una capucha puesta, además de unos pantalones de algodón. Y cuando había entrado al cuarto se sentó para captar de quién se trataba. Cuando sus rostros se encontraron estuvo un momento serio hasta que hubo una extraña sonrisa que le dio escalofríos durante unos segundos. Era amable pero había algo desconcertante en su forma de mirar. Por el gorro de la sudadera se adivinaban mechones enrollados de cabello castaño y su piel era de una tonalidad relativamente bronceada. Tenía un rostro peculiarmente atractivo, como un modelo.

Su nombre; Oikawa Tooru.

Conocerlo fue una cosa extraña, como ser golpeado por un tren a toda marcha o que te empujen a una piscina cuando estás mirando hacia otro lado; simplemente viene y no puedes evitarlo. Antes de que te des cuenta te encuentras luchando contra lo inevitable e intentando salir a superficie, tratando de sobrevivir. Como sentirte devastado unos segundos, en el pánico inicial, hasta que te resignas a tu mala suerte. Conocerlo fue como caerte de la bicicleta colina abajo mientras juegas a las carreras con tus amigos o quemarte cuando estás a punto de comer tu comida favorita, tu plato predilecto. Fue como sentir una mezcla extraña en el pecho; de algo que estaba perdido pero no supiste que faltaba hasta que lo tuviste frente a tus narices, al alcance, y pudiste recuperarlo.

Fue una mezcla entre un ataque de pánico y de ansiedad, junto con querer vomitar la cena.

La primera vez que lo vio fue terrorífico y sorpresivo. Él lo único que le había dicho fue un:

— _Hey._

Su voz era suave, iba más o menos con su apariencia.

Pensó que nunca más lo volvería a ver pero las siguientes veces volvió a bajar a la lavandería, cuando no podía dormir, y él siempre estaba ahí. Se volvió una especie de extraña costumbre que ninguno de los dos mencionó hasta que vino la conversación.

Y así hasta lo que sean hoy en día.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de vidrio un rápido vistazo lo encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre; echado en la banca con las máquinas zumbando alrededor suyo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, podía adivinarlo aun con su gruesa chaqueta negra con pelo artificial en el gorro. Las manos sobre el abdomen como una especie de estatua. Su pie se movía de vez en cuando.

Al entrar no se mueve y Tobio asume que estará dormido. Eso está bien. Termina moviéndose lo más rápido que puede pero en silencio hasta quedar junto a la banca y observar su rostro. Dormido se ve inofensivo, como si no pudiera soltar veneno por la boca o como si sus ojos no miraran el mundo con desdén. Seguramente es parecido a lo que fue alguna vez, cuando no todo era una mierda y no se sentía tan mal consigo mismo. Cuando no era tan tóxico o una bomba con el contador roto.

Frunció el ceño y moviendo parte de su chaqueta nota que hay un vendaje en su cuello, a su alrededor unas cuantas líneas rojas. Eso no fue un arma exactamente, puede darse cuenta y diferenciarlo porque no se parece a los cortes que él mismo se ha hecho a lo largo de la vida con la navaja, pero si que pudo haber sido por sus propias uñas. No le sorprende. Cuando se estresa a veces se rasguña a sí mismo. Una vez se dio cuenta que lo hacía cuando dormía también y por eso intentó convencerlo a que se cortara más las uñas o las limara, pero no funcionó porque es descuidado.

Otra vez lo hizo.

Suspirando pudo darse cuenta que está vez Tooru no se encuentra lavando ropa. Hay otras veces en que realmente lo hace; la de él y su compañero. Hoy simplemente las accionó por el ruido.

Se inclinó un poco para rozar sus labios en un beso silencioso y cuando se separa nota la mirada café.

Casi le da un infarto y pegó un respingo. Se enderezó tan rápido por el susto que la espalda le dolió y se golpeó la rodilla con la orilla de la banca. El eco resonando en la sala.

—¡Joder! —chilló.

Oikawa se está riendo, enderezándose con cuidado. El gorro se cae de su cabeza y su pelo queda más desordenado. Tiene un bonito pelo, esponjoso y ligeramente curvado en las puntas. Es de un castaño más claro de lo usual y a veces se pregunta si se lo tiñe pero cuando le preguntó Tooru se vio muy ofendido, porque no, es natural. Cuando se ilumina con la luz o el sol tiene unos ligeros reflejos más rubios. Cosa extraña.

—Vamos, Tobio, no creíste que estaba dormido, ¿verdad? —su tono es juguetón mientras se estira en la banca, desperezándose como un gato. Todavía le duele la rodilla y se encuentra maldiciendo apoyado en una de las lavadoras gigantes. Él se levanta. Las ojeras en su rostro. Ese día se ve más pálido de lo usual—Sabiendo que ibas a venir, ¿cómo iba a poder dormir tranquilo? No podía esperar a ver tu carita tan linda esta noche.

—Estás loco. Ahora sí que la próxima vez no vendré —gruñó tratando de enderezarse. El dolor de la rodilla transformándose a uno como un cosquilleo y punteo.

Seguramente mañana tendrá un moretón nuevo.

—Olvídalo, se me había olvidado que eres feo y gruñón.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ambos. A veces se da cuenta que está tan acostumbrado al ruido de las lavadoras que su cerebro lo bloquea y no se da cuenta que está ahí. Tiene que concentrarse para poder escucharlo. Para estas alturas es como un arrullo. Tiene la misma sensación que cuando su abuela solía cantarle antes de dormir siendo muy pequeño o le contaba historias de dragones y reyes mágicos.

Sabe que, aunque no vaya, Tooru estará ahí.

Estuvo ahí la primera vez que bajo a la lavandería por accidente y su única razón es que sufre de insomnio (entre muchas otras cosas) como él. Cuando le preguntó al respecto le explicó que en la lavandería podía dormir; el ruido de las lavadoras le calmaban y reconfortaban de algún modo extraño. Lo encontró muy extraño y poco creíble, hasta que lo vio él mismo una noche en que estaba acurrucados en el suelo y Tooru dormía con la cara enterrada contra su cuello.

Cuando despertó esa mañana ya no estaba y el estudiante que había entrado a lavar su ropa temprano le dio una mirada extraña.

El ruido de las lavadoras también servían para muchas cosas; cubrían risas, quejas, chillidos, gemidos y jadeos. Escondían los momentos en que se perdían en la piel del otro y Tobio se daba cuenta que no podía dejar de besar los labios de Tooru, sentir su boca contra la suya y derretirse con las manos que acariciaban su piel, los dedos que se enterraban en el músculo. Había calor y sudor, a veces lágrimas y sangre (la primera vez, hubo sangre. Se asustó muchísimo. Tooru le explicó, lo mejor que pudo, que era algo normal pero Tobio estuvo muy avergonzado para preguntarle a otra persona y no tuvo más opción que buscarlo por internet). La sangre también venía de viejas heridas o heridas nuevas cuando eran pasadas a llevar en el descuido del momento.

No eran novios, pero tampoco eran amigos.

No eran desconocidos.

Eran confidentes y se entendían mejor que nadie.

Se querían más que nadie.

Pero no eran nada.

Fuera de esa habitación no se hablaban, tampoco se veían. Tooru se encontraba en otra carrera y sus horarios nunca coincidían. Aún así de las veces que le había preguntado al respecto Tooru le respondió que no valía la pena verse fuera de esos horarios, porque perdía la magia.

Eso le parecía una excusa.

—Tú eres feo.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¿Me has visto? Yo no soy feo y tienes suerte de que te preste atención —quizás tenía razón o seguramente era la clase de broma en que Tooru se refería que él mismo tenía suerte que Tobio le prestara atención. Se acercó dando saltitos hasta quedar frente a él, los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo aprisionándolo contra la lavadora, su sonrisa juguetona en los labios secos y mordidos. Sus dientes están un poco torcidos pero le da un aspecto infantil y lindo—. Pero qué voy a hacer contigo, de todos modos, besando a gente que está durmiendo.

—Estás durmiendo en una banca de un lugar público —refutó.

Tooru sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es acoso.

—No eres muy simpático, ¿no?

—Pero tú estás muy lindo.

Eso lo deja callado.

También lo calla los labios de Tooru sobre los suyos en un beso de verdad. Ni si quiera tuvo que esperar porque en el momento que los rozó ya estaba abriendo la boca lo suficiente para que fuera más cómodo. Tooru es el que ladea la cabeza para profundizar el beso y hay una mezcla de saliva. Sabe a cigarro. No le sorprende, incluso los dedos de Tooru están ennegrecidos por la nicotina. Le muerde el labio inferior, puede sentir sus dientes tironeando y eso le hace soltar un gemido porque como siempre es una sensación extraño; suave pero le da cosquillas. Se separa un momento para tomar aire y sus manos están atrayéndolo por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, hay demasiada ropa para el gusto de ambos y Tobio de pronto siente que está sudando demasiado. Tooru no deja de besarlo, no lo deja recuperarse y sólo puede pensar en él, en el olor de su piel, la sensación de su cuerpo, el sonido del beso y la respiración de ambos.

Cuando se separan definitivamente, al menos por unos segundos, Tooru está sonriendo y roza la punta de sus narices de manera cariñosa.

Es esa clase de cosas que lo terminan confundiendo.

¿Cuál es el limite para un juego en que ninguno de ellos escribió las reglas al inicio? ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar? ¿Quién es el que gane? ¿Cómo sabes que pierdes?

A veces piensa que él ya perdió hace mucho.

—¿Ya te dije que estás muy lindo? —susurra contra sus labios. Levanta una mano para poder limpiarle el labio inferior con el pulgar porque seguramente es un desastre de saliva. Siente las mejillas rojas y Tooru se ríe, besándole los pómulos y la frente—Eres de las pocas cosas lindas que hay en mi vida ahora mismo. Deberías sentirte feliz.

—Supongo que sí.

O supone que no.

No puede evitar intentar mirar su cuello de nuevo, a las marcas. Tooru tiene muchas marcas en su cuello y en sus brazos, en sus muslos. Sus nudillos están rotos y sus dedos apestan a nicotina, a veces su boca sabe a alcohol y otras veces a algo diferente que el cigarro, cuando sus ojos están rojos y Tobio se pregunta si es por llorar o por la droga. No puede estar seguro. A veces le gustaría ser más valiente y capaz de preguntarle pero no lo hace porque tiene miedo.

Tiene la sensación que si le preguntara no volvería a verlo.

Es como si quisiera intentar mantener un poco de agua entre sus manos sin que se vaya entre los dedos o tratar de encerrar un poco de luz. Tooru es mucho más tóxico que cualquiera de esas cosas, pero la sensación de que podría escurrirse de un día para otro sigue. Sabe que para él no sería difícil cortar lazos, seguramente ya lo ha hecho más de una vez, Tobio no quiere sentir que es especial pero lamentablemente no tiene control sobre sus propias emociones.

A veces siente que hacen el amor desesperadamente y otras que simplemente follan como dos animales.

Y la línea que dibujan es inexistente.

—Tooru, lo has hecho de nuevo, ¿no? —sus labios lo traicionan antes de que se de cuenta. Sinceramente nunca ha tenido mucho control de su boca y lo que dice. Años atrás eso le trajo muchos problemas con el resto de gente. Hoy en día piensa más en los sentimientos ajenos.

Tooru se tensa y se aleja un poco. Instantáneamente su cuerpo reacciona y termina reteniéndolo de su ropa, con las manos.

—No digas nada, Tobio, no estoy de humor.

—Nunca estás de humor.

—Estoy de humor de ti, ¿no?

—Tooru —su voz es seria.

Tooru sacude la cabeza y se lame los labios. Sus labios rotos y ahora ensangrentados porque se abrió una herida del día.

—Si quisiera escuchar un sermón mejor me quedaría con otra clase de gente, ¿no? Y si lo he intentado, ¿y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —recrimina. No es que lo sienta, a veces su depresión y ansiedad hablan por él. Tobio lo sabe. A veces, más de lo que quisiera contar, pierde el control y se enoja por algo que pudiera parecer poco importante, para después a la noche siguiente estar en el lugar pidiendo perdón como un idiota. Otras veces no pide perdón de nada y simplemente hace como que nunca ocurrió.

Sinceramente Tobio prefiere que se disculpe. El sexo es mejor y tiene la oportunidad de follarlo él. Ahí es cuando Tooru se ve más vulnerable, como es realmente, y por alguna razón eso le gusta pero solamente porque cree que podría cuidarlo o repararlo. Es cuando puede sujetarlo en sus brazos mientras él se aferra enterrando las uñas en su espalda, creyendo que de esa forma podrá pegar las piezas en su lugar y mantenerlo unido. Quizás si lo sujeta lo suficientemente fuerte podrá volver a ser como era antes, podrá mantenerlo construido.

—Nada, sólo quería saber —responde entre dientes porque ahora no quiere pelear.

Siempre ha pensado que el día en que no se vean más, en que se despidan sin decir adiós, cuando Tooru pierda la paciencia porque se de cuenta de las intenciones de Tobio, cuando crea que está avanzando demasiado quien perderá será él. Sólo imaginar el día en que eso ocurra duele y se pregunta qué hará con ese tiempo vacío de la madrugada donde solía bajar a encontrarse en esa lavandería.

¿Llorará? ¿Alguna vez ese dolor pasará?

Es mejor cambiar el tema.

—¿Llevas mucho aquí? —su voz es suave, atrayéndolo más hacia si.

Tooru cae en la trampa y vuelve a sonreír juguetón.

—No tanto para quedarme dormido, te estaba esperando. Me gusta la lavandería y que tú estés aquí para dormir super cómodo. Tengo una clase aburridísima en la mañana así que necesito tener las baterías recargadas, por eso, nada de sexo.

—Si tú lo dices.

No han pasado más de treinta minutos hasta que rompen su acuerdo.


End file.
